Esqueletos en el armario
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Rize Kamishiro, la señorita Calamidad, tiene piernas de carretera y manos de flor y metal. — Ayato/Rize.


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

 **Prompt:** 005\. Monstruo [Tabla "Naranja Mecánica"; minutitos]

 **N/A:** algo como un AU dentro del canon. Soy trash, tírenme al bote de basura ¿?

 **N/A2:** quisiera decir que no pero sí. Tentempié para la adorable **Sid** quien lovea esta pareja, mientras le doy un Melizabeth y algo de Skins *rima involuntaria, yaz*

* * *

 **i.**

— **H** ay un esqueleto encerrado dentro del armario.

Borbota Ayato sin explicación.

(con la voz trémula y frágil y las pupilas enormes de balones inflados; esas ubicadas en el centro de sus ojos suspendidos fuera de las orbitas, como amilanados). Arata deja de mirar por la ventana del departamento para prestarle atención y se muestra algo agitado a su vez.

«Ah, mi hijo perdió recientemente a su madre y ahora está alucinando».

 **ii.**

Sí, más o menos va por esos rumbos. Pero Arata Kirishima es comprensible y más blando que un bistec recién cortado y por eso no le grita abrupto o le ignora, sólo se pone un par de arrugas-sonrisas y agachándose a su altura escasa le revuelve el cabello.

— ¿De verdad? —Ayato asiente. Touka descansa ajena en la habitación de ambos, con un montón de pensiles y crayones regados a su alrededor. Y Ayato tiene la costumbre de desmentir sus vergüenzas o felicidades, más no es la clase de niño malicioso que disfruta con mentiras crueles. Por eso aunque Arata no le cree tampoco lo regaña, piensa que debe tratarse de los dejes de una pesadilla—. No temas, no puede hacerte daño. Y si le pides amablemente que se vaya, se irá —asegura él.

A Ayato se le ilumina la existencia, desapareciendo la sepulcral inquietud que tenía cuando fue a buscar a su padre y Arata da un suspiro más tranquilo (aunque teme, teme mucho).

 **iii.**

— Ahora, a dormir.

Y dicho esto, Ayato tropieza con sus calcetines y anda en una carrera de vuelta a la alcoba, antes de plantarse frente al armario.

Más valiente murmura «En esta casa los esqueletos no son bienvenidos, ¡vete ya!».

Y salta sobre las sábanas para envolverse en estas, al lado de Touka. Luego cierra los párpados sin seguro. Pero–

 **vi.**

— Tengo hambre, tanta hambre. Y si no me alimentas pronto me quedaré en los huesos ¿sabes?, a-h-a-h-a.

El esqueleto sigue ahí.

Papá se equivoca.

(y la pesadilla gatea por la rendija oxidada de la realidad).

 **v.**

Es que resulta además que papá los engaña y —lo borran como un manchón— desaparece lejos, puesto que es débil. Ayato y Touka lo descubren de la peor manera.

Quedan los dos y nadie más, y apenas flotan en un mar de abandono.

Así que Ayato empieza a despreciar a Arata (lentamente, en punto de ebullición, no por completo en ese preciso instante) y le reprocha por qué no le enseñó cómo luchar con cuerpos escondidos entre abrigos e impermeables (estúpido padre), mientras su hermana va aleteando desorientada en las corrientes de personas —un poco fría, un poco apagada; a pesar de sus alas de magma—. Y su consuelo (el de Ayato) es poder esquivar al esqueleto al fin, porque se ha quedado atorado allá muy lejos.

—en la distancia y el tiempo—.

(Pero no, pero no).

 **vi.**

Eso hasta que busca un refugio nuevo para ellos, ahora con once de edad, muy ansioso por el aguacero que empieza a precipitarse, y lo vuelve a encontrar.

Allí, en el interior de una caja al fondo del callejón más apartado. Chisporrotean sus irises aguados con perversidad y sus labios desprendidos embarrados con labial de frambuesa y una enorme predilección por los jóvenes de corazón sincero y mente turbia.

— Qué gran dicha reencontrarnos otra vez ¿no? —le dice igual, con diversión. Sólo que él lo imagina. Porque la caja está vacía y se encuentra solo en el callejón y Touka le grita que no se aparte de ella y (aquello sonaba como una mujer) y.

Acaban de salir de su distrito y entrar a otro.

 **vii.**

(una fina lluvia de sangre perfumada inunda la grava).

 **viii.**

Y los años siguen rodando como una moneda. Más alto y menos puro Ayato opta por no huir nuevamente de estos grilletes-manos de calcio en sus alas y conciencia.

Siendo un cuervo se come el camino de cadáveres que la vida va dejándoles, a él y a Touka. Y siempre que gira el cuello de ahorcado hacia atrás oye las costillas balanceándose burlonas.

(Clanck, clanck, clanck).

Entonces un día se camufla en la noche que él es y espera su aparición, impaciente. Y la observa llegar.

(Clanck, clanck, clanck).

 **ix.**

El esqueleto está cubierto con piel y músculos y el pelo le cae largo como sauce llorón en un color extravagante. Tiene piernas de carretera que son largas y van cubiertas por medias de terciopelo negro, las mueve con soltura al caminar; y usa una blusa delgada de cientos de holanes como banderas en un reino sin conquistar.

Se trata de una joven y contemplándola con atención y sin ganas de ser descubierto Ayato lo decide —pese a no alcanzar a vislumbrarle el rostro de carroñera atractiva—.

(La señorita se ve envuelta en un aroma a uva pero está desprovista de la dulzura característica de la fruta y ha de saber a insecticida, es letal).

 **x.**

Sus huesos resuenan como la melodía de un ejército de pulseras.

(Clanck, clanck, clanck).

Y rasca ella la puerta del ropero —imaginario— que no es más que un par de metros desnudos, con sus manos de flor y metal, en un lenguaje secreto para invitarlo a pasar una tarde en su compañía. Con todos sus amigos —los de ella— en el estómago, desgarrándoselo.

(Clanck, clanck, clanck).

— Aquí adentro se está muy bien, chiquitín —promete generosa—. ¿No quieres entrar?

— Pero no te conozco —refuta de mal modo.

Ella sonríe.

— Eso puede arreglarse.

 **xi.**

A causa de que Ayato —tiene catorce y— está descarriado, olvida que Touka lo espera. Que no debe charlar con desconocidos. (menos si estos son hermosos y se hallan empapados en vísceras ajenas).

— Es todo un placer conocerte, _Aya-to-kun_ —canturrea. Y se presenta como Rize Kamishiro, no obstante–

(refiérete a mí como Calamidad, tu destino).

 **xii.**

De repente Ayato se cautiva en su toxina —pues está rota y maldita y su apetito es difícil de satisfacer, se parece a él—. Más rechaza sus modales fingidos con un gruñido insolente de «Corta ese rollo de mierda, Kamishiro». Le interesan más su escote desarreglado a medio abrir y el cadáver en el piso. Rize se percata.

— Pero lamento decepcionarte, Ayato-kun —se disculpa con sorna. Y sus uñas se dirigen al pecho de Ayato. Ya que «clanck, clanck, clanck»— yo no compartido mi comida.

(ni tampoco mi afecto).

Y él está perdido, perdido, tan perdido.

 **xiii.**

Más cuando Rize le besa a Ayato la mejilla, muy elegante y obscena, su boca de navaja le cercena la carne hirviendo sin que él se aparte. Y piensa abrumado:

(—es que papá ya no está para protegerme y

hay un esqueleto

que fijamente me mira

encerrado dentro del armario

y escapa de éste contoneándose hacia mí

para meterse bajo mi piel:

su nuevo hogar;

y yo le grito que se vaya,

que se quede).

En aquel instante Ayato suelta una maldición amarga ante sus cortes dulces, con la boca de argento suave de ella que le llena de plomo su sistema lleno de averías. Y Rize ríe un maleficio.

— Pero no te angusties Ayato-kun —susurra a su oído—. No hay por qué preocuparse de nada.

 **xiv.**

(Entonces sé un buen niño.

Puesto que mis garras zurcidas te darán el amor que yo no, ¿vale?).


End file.
